


Who doesnt like a good party?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, alphys agrees with this ship, crazy party night, holy crap this is a trainwreck, holy shit papyrus drank alcohol, i dont want to say drunk sex just kinda buzzed, poor burgerpants gotta go with mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a crazy night partying the skelebros return home to sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First party

Sans woke up groggily and turned to see the sleeping smile of his brother.It took him a minute to realize what events took place in this bed last night, Damn was he a sinner....   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"FUCK YEAH!!" undyne yelled jumping from the top floor of alphys's lab down onto the unsuspecting skeleton. Papyrus screamed as he was jumped on. The fish quickly got up and walked dizzily to the table to take another sip out of her whiskey bottle. Papyrus got up and sat next to his brother who was drinking a can of beer. "SANS!" The older skeleton lowered the drink. "yeah bro?" "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRINKING ALCOHOL?!" Sans let out a deep chuckle and held the half empty can out to his brother. "come on bro don't knock it 'till ya try it" "OH FINE" papyrus grabbed the can from his brothers boney hand, he quickly chugged the drink down. "uhh bro i wouldnt drink that fast.." Suddenly there was a shift on the couch, a tired and annoyed nineteen-ish year old cat sat on the other side of sans,opening a can of something or another and drinking it almost as fast as his brother. " wow iz'it national drink 'till ya drop day?" The cat looked at him "hey buddy i can drink as much as i want ok? I have to deal with taking care of that" he sayed gesturing towards mettaton in ex form, who is standing on a table with a microphone singing very badly and very loudly. Sans scratched the back of his skull "nevermind buddy you deserve it with that bucket of bolts." Burgerpants took another sip. "true dat." 

After a couple of drinks and a conversation with the poor cat sans realized he hasnt checked on his brother. He looked around to see him having a drinking contest with a monster he's never seen before.   
As he went to go up to him undyne yelled that everyone must gather to play a game. It was seven minutes in heaven. Alphys held out a hat and pulled out a paper.   
"o-ok um...s-sans and...." she pulled out another one and turned red,saying something about shipping it before saying the name on the paper "....papyrus." Everyone turned towards the skeleton brothers. Sans didnt notice but papyrus got a devilish grin on his face, he quickly grabbed his brother by the hands and basically threw him in the closet,slamming the door behind them. 

" Pap what are you-" Sans was cut off by his brother clinking his teeth against his, immediately a spark of magic lit up. Sans felt his cheekbones turn blue.He didnt know if this was right, for starters this was his brother and not only that but he could smell the alcohol on him. That thought escaped him as his brother moved his hand up his jacket and grabbed his ribs,lightly rubbing them. Damn did that feel good,he moaned and wrapped his arms around his brother feeling his magic ready to form. Suddenly the door flew open and a camera snapped a picture. Undyne bust out laughing and ran to show everyone. Sans went to go after her but papyrus held him down. "BROTHER I THINK WE SHOULD HEAD HOME." "but.." Papyrus picked up the shorter skeleton and waved goodbye to everyone.

Walking home they ran into toriel and frisk. 

"Oh hello boys!" "HELLO LADY ASGORE I SEE YOU ARE DROPPING FRISK OFF!" "yes maybe asgore could bring them over tomorrow, oh were almost late!,come along frisk." As they left frisk turned around and made a heart shape with they're hands. 

When they finally reached theyre house papyrus ran up the stairs with his brother in tow. He kicked open his door and threw him down on his race car bed. Sans went to get up but his brother quickly climbed on top of him.  
"NYEH HEH HEH....NOW WHERE WERE WE?~"


	2. Sans knows of your sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin sin sinny sin sin sin sin sin.....sin, and some jokes, who knows?

Sans stared up at his younger brothers lustful gaze. Were they really going to do it? Wait how innocent is his brother if he's this down for it?!   
Papyrus leaned close to sans and clanked they're teeth together. Man this is definitely getting him sent to hell, but at least it would be for a good reason. Papyrus wasted no time getting back to the point they reached in the closet, quickly grabbing and rubbing sans ribs.   
Holding back a moan sans started rubbing Papyrus's pelvis, toying with the magic that was there.There was a sudden wet feeling against his teeth, sans gladly welcomed in the foreign object and let it roam around his mouth before summoning his own tongue.   
They broke the kiss gasping for air. Seeing an opportunity sans quickly flipped them around so that he was on top. He began biting his brothers clavicle which in return gained him a few moans. He smirked and trailed down to his sternum, then even lower until he reached a glowing bulge.   
The faint orange glow illuminated his face and he licked the fabric, getting a slight taste of his brothers precum. His brother let out another moan and it went straight to sans soul. He quickly removed his brother's battle body. The look of his brother, every bone was perfect. He then looked at his brothers member, it was definitely bigger than his. He licked the tip before taking in as much as he could. Papyrus let out a shaky breath before putting a hand on the back his brother skull. Sans kept bobbing his head while his brother repeated his name over and over. "S-SANS..mhnnnn...." Sans unable to respond let out a moan, sending pleasure waves through Papyrus's body. Papyrus couldn't take it just as he felt he was going to burst ,sans pulled away. "Nyeh...sans-" sans gave him a look while quickly going to work on his own pelvis shaping it to the correct organ for the job.   
Sans quickly removed his jacket and kicked off his shorts and climbed on Papyrus's lap, aligning his newly formed cunt with his brothers member. He looked at his brother before clinking there teeth together once more and slamming down on his brother. Papyrus let out a muffled moan and traced his boney phalanges along his brothers spine as he rode him. Sans pulled away and picked up his speed. Papyrus gripped on to the sheets, he knew they were both close. Sans kept going faster and faster, he thought they were going to end up breaking the bed. Then with a rush of pleasure sans gripped on to his brother as he came, and as he came down from his high papyrus came too, getting his magic tangled in sans rib cage. It took sans a minute to catch his breath before he climbed off his brother and layed down next to him. Papyrus grabbed a blanket and kissed sans skull.   
"I love you sans"   
"I love you too bro"   
**************************************************   
Sans looked at his sleeping brother, damn he would definitely do that again. Sans went to get up when he felt boney as around him.   
"Oh hey bro I didn't know you were up"   
"Nyeh you're not quiet..."   
"Neither were you last night"   
"SANS!!!!! Sans....does that mean I have to date you now?"   
Sans thought about it for a second "only if you want to bro..."   
"YES I WOULD LIKE THAT!"   
"So would that make me youre-" "SANS DON'T YOU DARE-" "bone-friend?!" "OH MY GOD SANS!!!!!" Papyrus reached down and grabbed him his shorts. "PUT THESE ON AND GO DOWNSTAIRS! ILL BE DOWN SOON!" Sans chuckled and pulled on his shorts, as he went to leave he looked back at his brother.   
That was one good party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are sinners now. Chara is the lead sinner though and we all know it, I do to because I am a combination of chara and frisk. Wait am I a sin? Idk , but hope you sinners liked.


End file.
